


You're Safe Now

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Thank you, for saving me.”





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dot/Aline - a winged beauty is in need of a warlock's help. 
> 
> Came out more gen than femslash, but I guess this could be considered a pre-relationship.

The mangled mess of wings made Dot’s heart break as she approached the fallen angel on the ground. The shadowhunter moaned out in pain and blinked her eyes open as Dot leaned over her, magic swirling from her fingers. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” Dot said, pressing one hand to the shadowhunter’s shoulder to keep her lying still. “I’m going to help you now, but I need you to be still.” The woman looked up at Dot and just nodded, her eyes slipping shut as Dot used her magic to put her to sleep so she could work better.

She portartled them to her place and gently placed the angel on her bed, setting about to replace the wings and use her magic to do what she could to heal the woman’s wings. After bandaging her up, she set a glass of water on the nightstand and let the woman rest.

Hours later, she heard the door to her room open and slowly, the shadowhunter walked out, her wings carefully bandaged behind her. She looked around the apartment before her eyes fell on Dot who was mixing up a potion. 

Dot smiled at her and patted the empty spot on the couch. “Come sit down.”

The woman cautiously walked over and sat down, taking in her surroundings. Dot poured a bit of potion into a cup and handed it over. “Here, this will help the healing process, and with the pain.”

“Thank you,” The woman croaked out, accepting the drink and taking a few sips. She made a face at the taste. 

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do about the taste.”

“It’s fine,” She said, setting the cup down. 

“What’s your name?”

“Aline. Aline Penhallow.”

Dot held out a hand. “Nice to meet you, Aline. I’m Dot.”

Aline accepted her hand and shook it. “Thank you, for saving me.”

Dot smiled. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
